Quest for the Infinity Gems
by OnceUponAFan
Summary: Regina makes a interesting discovery when she takes Henry to the local Storybrooke Library. Summarizes and titles aren't my forte. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

"Okay Henry we can stop by the library," Regina said as she looked over to her son. It was a pleasant day in Storybrooke. It was warm but bearable afternoon. Regina was making the most of her limited time with Henry. She took her eyes off the road and looked at him carefully. He had his hands pooled together to prevent the dripping of his Strawberry Ice Cream all over his red striped shirt. She was sure he was purposely testing her patience. Carefully seeing if she would snap at him or not. Before Emma came she would have pointed out his mess immediately but now she was exercising her patience. She considered that maybe she was paranoid but all the Charming clan had reasons to gage her trust. Regina squirmed for a second in her chair. Even thought it had only been a few weeks the gaps in time between being with Henry felt longer. She could imagine Emma, Snow, and Charming all laughing at the idea of when she should be with Henry and for how long.

She felt her anger rise. Snow was responsible for the death of Daniel. She thought as she clenched her steering wheel tighter. It wasn't just Daniel's death though. Snow had purposely delayed her execution and robbed her chance of being reunited with Daniel. The victory wouldn't be reuniting with Daniel but the corruption of Snow White's soul. She was so intently focused on her thoughts she thought Henry was staring at her. She focused back on the road and noticed how her nails had pushed through the covering of the steering wheel. She was no distracted that she ran a red light but no other car dared to honk at her. She breathed a sign of relief that Henry didn't notice. She had already sent enough of a bad example to him. She took a soft breath and relaxed before Henry could sense anything was wrong.

They stopped the car and Henry instantly leapt out of his seat and dashed to the Storybrooke library. Regina frowned at the pink puddle that was on the passenger's seat. She looked to make sure Henry was inside and then cast a small spell that cleaned up the stain.

Regina entered the humble library. Henry was crouched in a corner reading the trade of a new comic book. "Mom," he whispered as he urged her to come closer. She smiled and walked over to him. Books from Marvel, DC, Indigo and Dark Horse were all on the wall in different places. "Mom, the Crimson Commander is going to defeat the Swinging Sheriff this issue." He said as he pointed to the cover of a comic that was inside the book. "The Swinging Sheriff is a time traveler from a parallel universe of the Crimson Commander who wants to change the history of the world to existing only in the Wild West. Regina couldn't help but laugh a bit at the absurdity of what she was hearing. She knew she existed in a town full of fairy tales but nothing as complex as these stories happened in Storybrooke.

She opened up one of the books and scanned through it. A group of heroes known as The Avengers were fighting some purple alien named Thanos who was hell bent on destroying the galaxy. She was about to put the book down when she looked carefully at what Thanos was holding. He had some type of shiny golden glove on his hands and orbs among each knuckles. Regina was totally entranced by the orbs on his glove. "Henry what is that?" she asked as she pointed to the glove. "Oh that's Thanos Infinity Gauntlet and Infinity Gems. Each of them has a different function but when they are all put together the user obtains the power of a god. They can do whatever they want." Regina smiled a little. She read more of the comic with new interest. Thanos destroyed an entire galaxy by wishing it away. This gem really could do anything. Destroy a galaxy, bust a planet or even resurrect the dead. She put the book down and smiled to herself. She remembered seeing the Infinity Gems in one of her magic books. They were legendary even within Fairy Tale Land but she couldn't help but think of what she could do if she got her hands on them.

"Henry, I think it's time for you to go home." Henry looked up from his comic and nodded his head.


	2. Chapter 2

Regina was walking through Storybrooke when all of a sudden a large cloud of purple smoke appeared through the air. As quickly as it appeared the large smoke was whisked away by a large gust of wind. Regina shuttered a bit as the cold draft went over her face. Regina's mother stood in the middle of the town.  
She was missing her left arm and had severe scratches all over her face. Without thinking twice Regina went to grab her. She didn't look completely behind her  
but Regina knew at least Ruby and a few others were behind her. She waved her hands as quickly as possible and teleported to her house.

The two of them stood direct in front of Regina's house. Cora was pale and for the first time Regina had ever seen her scared. Now that she had seen her mother up close she could tell that her wounds weren't superficial. A large cut was across her nose to the top of her face. The side of her neck was damp with scarlet blood.

"Mom, I need you to work with me to cast a stronger barrier spell."

Regina did her best to hide her worry. She knew that her mom would mock her weakness despite the circumstances. Cora didn't say anything she just tightly gripped her already clenched hand and a barrier appeared around Regina's mansion.

"I'll tell you everything I know when we get inside." Regina nodded her head and the two walked into her house.

The two made their way to Regina's couch and Cora fell on it. Sweat started to appear on her face. Before Regina could do anything Cora had passed out. She ran to get a damp towel and treat her mother. It occurred to her that she could use magic to hear her mother but she liked the idea of Cora being dependent on her. She smiled a bit glad that she was in control for once in her life.

As Regina was wetting the towel she started to think. "How the hell did my mother get the power to go across dimensions?"

She washed the towel and then went to her mother. No matter how weak her mother got she always had her one remaining hand gripped.

"I was attacked in Fairy Tale Land. For…this" she unclenched her hand and showed a small green gem.

No bigger than the size of a quarter. Regina's eyes widening as she knew what her mother was carrying. Based on the way her mother was acting she believed that she was going to die soon.

"One of my attackers was a man in a suit of grey armor. He knew magic and had an army of robots exactly like him. Another was a man in gold and yellow clothes with a domino mask. He was full of nothing but raw power. The third was a robot with hard steel shelling and exploded red energy. There were a few others but I remember them the most."

Cora shut her eyes and squeezed her palm. Her arm appeared like it was never gone. She dropped the small gem to the floor and saw it was only lightly glowing.

Regina heard a large wail that instantly attacked her ears. She started to bleed from her ears despite covering them. A pounding in her head started and Regina fell to her knees.

"If I could cast even one spell I could get out of this." She thought as she gritted her teeth a bit.

She looked and saw glass being shattered as the scream seemed to only get louder. After a few more minutes the shriek stopped and Regina could start to think. A ringing still went through her brain. She pocketed her mother's now dead Infinity Gem. She stood awkwardly. She twisted her body towards her door and opened it. She saw several people standing in front of her barrier pounding on it. It took a second for her eyes to focus right.

She looked at the man in armor Cora was talking about was from one of the books Henry was reading. He was Dr. Doom, the man in the domino mask was Hyperion and the third robot was Ultron. Aside from them were a woman in a clown outfit, an old man in a green suit with wings, a man in gold and purple equipment and another person in a full Rhino suit.

Regina saw the woman in the odd clown outfit about to scream again. She dropped the shield in an instant and shot a fireball at her. It roasted her in seconds. Regina started to blast some of the others. Regina used telekinesis to stop two villains' hearts. Regina saw out of the corner of her eye Doom blast her. She spun to the ground as she took an energy blast to her arm. She thought the blast was going to knock her arm off. She gritted her teeth and tried to ignore the pain.

Regina saw several villains behind Doom get shoved forward by an invisible force. She smirked a little and nodded her head. Doom and the villains directly in front of Regina turned around. Snow, Gold, Ruby, Charming, Emma, the Blue Fairy, Hook, and Leory were all standing their. Regina would never admit it but she was glad to see them.

In an instant the front of her house became a massive battleground. Energy blasts and bullets went off wildly. It was hard to tell where the good guys began and the bad guys ended. Charming was fighting Doom and losing badly. Gold was fighting the Rhino. His magic wasn't hurting him but Gold was immortal. Snow White was shooting arrows at the old man in the bird costume. The person doing the most damage was Hyperion.

He moved as quickly like a blur. Regina saw him snap Leroy's neck and punch Hook hard enough to break his internal organs. The battle didn't last as long as Regina thought. Some of the lesser villains were taken out but the idiot heroes had lost. The town had fallen to the villains.


End file.
